Pointe Magick
by StarDancer17
Summary: This is mainly for dancers (you won't be able to follow if you aren't) It's really not a fairy tale, but I didn't know where else to put it, because I created it. Please R and R!
1. Default Chapter

Pointe Magick  
  
Prologue  
  
It was extremely dark that night, the night she got her power. As some people soon found out, this "power" was to be used very, very, carefully. No one knew what happened the night that the prima ballerina Margo Fontieyn vanished, right after starring in the ballet, "Swan Lake." No one knew why that one new, peculiar, ballet student who had arrived the day after Margo Fontieyn vanished, had such an extraordinary talent for both soft work, and pointe work. And her face. Oh, her face....it was...strange. Beautiful, but strange. It bore a remarkable resemblance to a certain prima ballerina. She wasn't related at all, as far as anyone knew. Her name was Fiona Mergyno. It was all exceedingly strange....  
  
Chapter~1-Maybe....  
  
As I made my way down to the ballet school, I thought about the new student. She had proved to be worthwhile of attention the first day she came. All the teachers thought she showed exceptional talent. Her name was Fiona Mergyno. Some of us are jealous. Fiona has unbelievable extension and great turnout. She's got the perfect body, and good strength. I guess in a small part of my mind, way in the back, I'm jealous. But mostly, I'm wondering. Why was she so good? How did she get so good? Before she came, the best student in the class was my enemy, Cynthia Donahue. She used to be my best friend, but things had changed. She turned all snotty, and I don't what else. So I don't talk to her anymore, and she ignores me.  
Fiona, on the other hand, is far from snotty. She doesn't really talk at all, except when asked a question about some French ballet term by one of the teachers.  
Which brings me to the subject of our teachers. Our ballet school is one of the best in the state. I don't mean to brag, but that's a fact. There are six levels, starting with level one. After you get in Level Six, you stay in there for about an average of three years. Sometime in there, you maybe can join the Professional Division, if you're good enough. Right now, I'm 12 years old, and I'm in Level Four.  
We do have a dress code for every level. Level One is any pink leotard. Level Two is a light yellow. From Level Three and up, there are all different shades of blue. Level Three has sky blue; Level Four has sort of a darker blue, Level Five has royal blue, and Level Six has navy. From levels one to three, you wear cotton leotards with thicker straps. Then, from levels four to six, you have a lower back cut and skinny straps. I guess it has to do with age.  
Right now, Fiona is in Level Four with my friends and I, but she'll probably be moved up soon enough. She's asked to demonstrate a lot of combinations. I hope she's nice. I haven' t really tried to make friends with her. No one has.  
Cynthia is looking more jealous with every class. We have class on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. One Mondays, we have Laura, who is my favorite teacher. On Wednesdays, we have Jaimi Levrett, who is the Artistic Director of this school. Whose, by the way, name is Draper. We also have Stephanie, Steff for short, for jazz. On Friday, we have....well...you're probably getting bored with this long, tedious, list of recitals. Our only other different teacher is Brian. He's not gay, just to tell you before you get suspicious.  
Oh, and there's another classmate worth mentioning. Her name is Cordelia Ziegler. She thinks she is the best, but let me tell you, she's not. She's so snotty, and not very smart. I should know; she's in my math class. At times, she can be nice, but definitely not in the habit. She likes to copy me; for example, I started to usually get my clothes from Abercrombie. Cordelia never does. Suddenly, she starts buying all sorts of Abercrombie clothes. Originally, I thought this was a coincidence, but there are too many. Another example; I started wearing black flip-flops to dance because I think it relieves my toes after pointe class. Now she asked her mom to buy them for her, and she wore them on Monday. (I overheard her asking her mom while I was waiting for my own mother to pick me up from class.) Cordelia never wears her hair in a ponytail, and I do all the time, practically ever since I was in third grade. Now she's wearing ponytails. She even got the same haircut as me! Oh, and did I mention that I have a black dancing wrap around sweater to wear for dance to keep my shoulders, arms, and stomach warm? She got that, too. And I got black legwarmers, she got black legwarmers. (I got new ones now, because luckily, when she got hers, mine were all worn out because I've had them for quite a while and they were all thin and had holes.)  
Ugh, I could go on, and on but I don't think you'd appreciate that. Whew, I probably spent too long ranting on about that. Back to my story.  
My friends in dance are Amber Delconte, Sara Sassone, Jaimi Cullen, Maddie Matuska, and Kelsey Swaggler. Anyway....  
Fiona looks like a nice girl, but just...strange. Like she was possessed or something. I don't know. I'm guessing, but I doubt it. It just seems like there's something strange about the girl. I guess all the girls in my class feel the same, even Cynthia and Cordelia. Normally, Cordelia would be sucking up to Fiona, and Cynthia probably trying to sabotage her life. Okay, exaggeration, but you get the idea.  
Fiona is simply amazing. I've never seen a girl who can get her leg that high, or bend back that far, or hold her leg up there. I mean, I'm really flexible and can get my leg up there, but no way can I hold it there. Her turnout is perfect. It's amazing. Totally incredible...unbelievable. Those are the words that are used to describe Fiona Mergyno. Amazing, incredible, unbelievable.... I'm perking up suddenly....because I think I just got the most senile idea ever...could Fiona Mergyno's arrival possibly be connected to Margo Fontieyn's disappearment? Could it? Was is possible? Maybe......just maybe......or maybe I'm the one who's going senile. But was it possible? As I said....maybe...just maybe....- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I guess I never mentioned my name. It's Artemis. My mother has always liked the solar system, Milky Way, planets, stars, you get the idea. She likes astrology. None of our family believes in magic, and all that stuff. It's not real. Anyway, right now I'm getting on the bus for school.  
"Hey!" I greeted my best friend, Jaimi Gallagher. She and I have been best friends ever since kindergarten.  
"Hey!" she replied.  
"Ugh, you know that new girl, Fiona Mergyno? She has such perfect technique. Totally not fair."  
Since Jaimi was in my ballet class, she knew what I was talking about.  
"Yeah, I know. She's hitting off at our school! Fiona's been here for, what, only about a week? And its not like all of us accept newcomers with open arms."  
"Yeah." I was still half-asleep; I'm definitely not a morning person.  
  
Reaching the school, we separated to go to our different classes. I had math first, lucky for me; math's my worst subject. I have a 93% average...okay, I admit, not exactly bad, but still, compared to the rest of my grades....I just wanted to get through. I wish I didn't have math first period because in first period I'm always groggy. [Artemis is done with math]  
Having gotten through, my next subject's English. Now that was truly lucky, because English is my best subject; I had gotten a perfect score on my fourth grade ELA's. But today I was busy thinking about Fiona. How did she get so good?? It's not fair that the rest of us have to work so hard, and there's Fiona with perfect everything. I had heard she was smart, as well. [Not a Mary-Sue! Faults come up later..] It was just a rumor, but I wouldn't be surprised .She's so lucky. I guess she works hard...the other day in dance, I overheard the Artistic Director telling one of my teachers, "That Fiona is such a talented dancer. She even looks like Margo Fontieyn! That's a sign to a professional career; talent, and beauty."  
I hadn't listened to the teacher's response because I was busy thinking about what the Artistic Director had said. Professional career? Jeez...she was beautiful, I guess, but she looked strange. Beautiful, but strange. I don't know why...she doesn't seem like the rest of us.  
"Artemis!" my English teacher said. "Have you been paying attention at all? I don't suppose you can tell me what book we are reading right now."  
"Um...uh..." I stammered, and sneaked a peek at the book the person next to me was holding. She made an effort to hide the title, but I saw the title anyway. A Midsummer's Night's Dream. Already read it, anyway.  
"A Midsummer's Night Dream, Miss Harley," I replied with an innocent look. She looked surprised, and after a moment amused.  
"I'm assuming you have already read this?" she asked.  
"Yes, Miss Harley," I said.  
She smiled at me. Whew, I thought. Close one. Right now, I was really thankful for the great reputation I had in English class. She knows that I don't usually daydream. I would, but my mother says that grades matter, even in the world of ballet. I'm not quite sure how, but I'm not taking chances for my career.  
"Then you will be so kind as to tell us what this is about?" she requested.  
I launched into a summery of A Midsummer's Night Dream. When I finished, the bell rang. I grinned, and rushed out the door.  
I caught up to Jaimi, and waved. She waved back, and quickly ran to me.  
"You won't believe what I found out about Fiona!" she exclaimed. Jaimi is one of those people who always knows the inside scoop.  
"What, what???" I said, excited.  
"She's adopted, and her stepmother got arrested!"  
"Wow. Does Fiona care?"  
"Actually, it doesn't seem like it. She accepted the news without the slightest bit of sorrow and grief on her face.  
I stared. I would be hysterical with tears if my mother got arrested or something.  
"Do you know what she got arrested for?" I asked.  
"Supposedly she...well..." Jaimi looked uncomfortable.  
"What??" I insisted. "Tell me!"  
"She murdered someone."  
Again, I stared. "No.." I murmured. "No...."  
The bell rang. Jaimi looked quite relieved, and said, "See you later!"  
I walked to my next class in a daze. Murder? I wondered who she had murdered. Ex-boyfriend, I bet. I don't know. I started hurrying to science. I was going to be late.  
"Thank you, Artemis, for being so kind as to join us," Mr. Holland said. I rolled my eyes as he turned his back. Abruptly, he turned back to me. I blinked, and gazed at him. "Yes, Mr. Holland?"  
"I was just wondering, Miss Artemis, if you would please excuse yourself from this room."  
Aghast, I stared up at him. Then I rose, slowly, to my feet.  
He smiled. A nice smile, I noted. Then why was he sending me away? It didn't seem like he was going to send me to the principal's office, and he's a terrible actor. Don't ask me how I know. "Go out and see Miss Jaimi Levrett."  
I was shocked. What was Jaimi doing here? This was school. Cedarhurst Middle School, to be exact. I swiftly left the room.  
There she was, waiting for me in the hall. "I'm getting all the dancers in Fiona's class," she said, answering my questioning eyes. "Her mother got arrested, you know."  
I nodded, looking down. I was embarrassed, delighted, and nervous at the same time. Mostly nervous.  
I realized she was talking.  
"So I think that getting all her classmates from dance will help her deal with this situation. You realize that Fiona's living by herself? Her stepmother's been in jail; she just never told anyone."  
I glanced up at her, and sighed. "Okay. I'll try to make her feel better."  
Jaimi beamed at me. "Thank you, Artemis, for being so considerate."  
"Have you gotten Fiona herself, yet?" I asked. I could not help being curious.  
"No, not yet. I haven't got everyone. You're the first. Now help me find Jaimi, your best friend. What room would she be in now?"  
As I directed her to Jaimi's room, I thought about Fiona. Her perfect technique. Perfect everything, I had thought. I guess she didn't have everything. Would I give up my family? If I could have either my family or perfect ballet dancing, what would I pick? I couldn't decide, not now. Perfect dancing, loving family. Perfect dancing, loving family. I thought about it. I still didn't know. I felt guilty, that I might give up on my own family for perfect dancing. I don't know!!! I felt extremely frustrated, and...I guess I feel sorry for Fiona. But she has everything so perfect, in dance, I thought. But..... 


End file.
